villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Troy (The Reef)
Troy is the main antagonist of the 2006 computer-animated South Korean-American film The Reef, and its 2012 sequel The Reef 2: High Tide. He is an aggressive, mean, arrogant and egocentric tiger shark who happens to be the Big Bad of the duology and is Pi's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Donal Logue. Biography ''The Reef'' In the first film, Troy lives in the reef and terrorizes everyone. He is accompanied by his cronies; a barracuda named Bart and a wolf eel named Eddie. He is in love with Cordelia and wants to make her his mate, but Pi, the film's protagonist who is also in love with her, tries to protect her from the shark. Troy easily beats him then leaves. One night Troy sees Pi on a date with Cordelia and abuses him more. Cordelia reluctantly and sadly makes him a deal: if he leaves Pi alone, she will marry him. As Troy leaves, he tells Cordelia to be ready for his proposal, or else. Realizing he has no pearl to propose to Cordelia with though, Troy orders Bart and Eddie to steal elderly turtle Nerissa's blue pearl. Bart and Eddie protested, being suspicious of the mysterious turtle but Troy dismisses them and threatens them to do his bidding. Though Bart and Eddie fail to steal Nerissa's pearl (due to Pi scaring them off), they instead snatch Pi's Aunt Pearl's pink pearl. Later, Pi decides to become stronger in order to take revenge on Troy and begins to train with Nerissa, an old turtle who practices martial arts. After a few days, Pi defies Troy and challenges him if he wants Cordelia he'll have to go through him. Troy accepts his challenge and the two fight each other. Pi leads Troy through the same painful traps Nerissa led him through (elkhorn coral, fire coral, and a cave) until he gets Troy stuck in a gap. Pi poses for a photo as the scuba divers take a picture of the stuck shark. Unfortunately, the divers freed Troy from the gap and he continues to chase Pi. He pins Pi to a wall causing a ton of pebbles to fall on the little fish. As Cordelia and Dylan try to free Pi, the other sea creatures distract Troy from finishing him off. When Pi is free he challenges Troy one last time, and Troy chases him again. Pi manages to lure Troy up to a fishing net, trapping the shark. Troy is then lifted out of the water in the net, while Bart and Eddie reformed having enough of his abuse. ''The Reef 2: High Tide'' Revealed to be still alive and captured by the humans, Troy is locked in a cage constantly getting painful vaccines from them. However, with the help of a con-artist dwarf shark named Ronny, he manages to escape and decides to take revenge on Pi. He has Ronny disguise himself to spy on Pi and sabotage his training. In this film, Troy looks different due to being rugged and aged. He is even more aggressive, as he doesn't hesitate to devour his own henchmen (such as a sea snake who had just given him a report, and even Ronny) without any reasons. Later, Troy orders Ronny to bring Cordelia outside the reef at sunset "or your career in entertainment will end in tragedy." Later, Troy and his goons ambush Pi and the evil shark threatens the fish that he's gonna destroy the reef tomorrow and that "too bad you're gonna miss it." Troy bares his teeth, but Nerissa arrives from behind Troy and uses a sandstorm to make Pi literally disappear from the sharks. Troy, frustrated, orders his goons to move out. Troy then goes back to the reef wall as he watches Ronny lure Cordelia out of the reef. Troy then reveals himself to Cordelia and exposes Ronny's disguise to Cordelia, much to her horror. Then the evil tiger shark grabs Cordelia and kidnaps her. Deciding that Ronny had outlived his usefulness, Troy decides to let him go but threatens him "better leave before I change my mind." And Troy leaves. A remorseful Ronny sides with Pi and helps free Cordelia. Ronny blocks the hench-sharks' path telling them to stand up to Troy. Unfortunately, Troy had overheard and furious with Ronny's betrayal, Troy gobbles the little dwarf shark in one gulp, before telling his cronies to move on. Troy and his sharks attack the reef, as many fish outsmart them. Troy bites Pi and subdues him but before he can kill him, Nerissa shows up with his powerful sea dragon and blasts the other sharks. But Troy sneaks up from behind the turtle and knocks him off the dragon, causing it to dissolve away. Troy then prepares to kill Nerissa but Pi throws a Water Ball at him, and Troy returns his attention to his sole nemesis and gives chase to him. Eventually Pi, Cordelia, and their son Junior use the Shark Trap to beat Troy and send him flying out of the sea and back to the humans' boat. As the humans approach the defeated shark, Ronny flies out of Troy's mouth and back into the sea. The humans then use another vaccine on Troy, and he screams in pain. Trivia *In the second movie, Troy's appearance and size resembles more of a great white shark than a tiger shark. *Despite being a tiger shark, he has a pointed snout instead of a flat snout. Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Stalkers Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Love Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Game Changer Category:Fighters Category:Betrayed Category:Leader Category:Predator Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Misogynists Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Hero's Lover Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Thugs Category:Xenophobes Category:Oppressors Category:Envious Category:Self-Aware